You Have My Heart
by Lady Cookie-Monster
Summary: He pushed James away only to take his hand and place it on your chest. "My heart's still beating, and it beasts only for you." he whispered to him.


**Title: You Have My Heart**

**A/N: this is what I wrote at midnight when I couldn't sleep :) loads of fluff. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kendall was awoken by the sound of whimpering. It was muffled but he could still hear it. Now, granted, Kendall wasn't a light sleeper by all means but there was something about the way those faint whimpers turned into cries made something in him wake him up. Yawning and brushing his bed head out of his eyes, the blonde boy sat up in his bed and looked around his dark room until his eyes rested on his boyfriend's bed which was across the room from his, because, despite the fact that they had been dating for several months, Mama Knight wouldn't allow them to share a bed. Neither boy was pleased with this.<p>

As soon as he saw James writhe around against his pillow, something clicked in his mind and he immediately got out of bed, rushing across the room and tripping over several pairs of Vans in the process. He sat on the edge of James' bed and gently shook him. "James, c'mon wake up." he murmured.

James' eyebrows knit together, clearly pained, and another whimper escaped his lips. "No, don't." he murmured, jerking around in his slumber some more.

The scene before him broken Kendall's heart and he attempted to wake James once more; one hand firmly on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake, and the other hand raking through his hair. "Wake up, James. It's ok, just wake up." he said to him, repeating the mantra over and over again until James awoke with a gasp, sliding back against the headboard of his bed. His eye were wild, filling up with tears, and his chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. "Oh, James, it's ok." he told him, running his hand through the brunette's hair once again. "You just had a nightmare, I think."

Unable to speak, James just nodded, sniffling and brining a hand up to wipe at his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked him. James' shoulders rose and fell as he bit his lower lip. He sat there a moment, Kendall's hand resting on his shoulder, trying to calm himself down.

"Ok," Kendall finally said, breaking the silence. He awkwardly fiddled with his hands, unsure as to what to do next. He wanted to make sure James was ok, comfort him in any way, but he didn't know what to do. "Just try and relax, ok Jamie?" he said, offering the boy a small smile. "I'll be over there if you-"

"Wait!" James finally cried out and Kendall looked at him, confused. "I just…" James trailed off, sniffling again and without another word, he reached out for Kendall's chest, placing his palm on it. He sat there for a moment, just feeling Kendall's heartbeat, the constant _boom-boom-boom-boom_ beneath his skin. It was slow, but steady, not stopping for a moment but James didn't dare to take his hand away; he wasn't ready yet. When he felt Kendall's eyes on him for too long, he hesitantly raised his head to meet the green orbs looking at him worriedly. "I just didn't want to forget this." James offered as an explanation, his voice barely above a whisper.

Calmly, Kendall grabbed James' hand, holding it tightly in his own. "Tell me about your nightmare." he said. It wasn't a question; it was a demand, but gentle enough where James didn't feel pressured to admit what he didn't want to relive.

The pretty boy inhaled a shaky breath and his gaze traveled down to his lap once again and he softly explained to Kendall what had upset him so. "I was in this… basement." he started. Kendall focused all his attention on him, not wanting to miss a second of his story. "I don't know where it was, or who's it was but I tied up to a chair. And I was scared. I don't know why I was, but something in me was telling me that it wasn't a safe place." James used his free hand to wipe his eyes. "And uh, there- there was this guy." he stopped for a moment, his lips pursing together as the memories came flooding back.

"Who was the guy?" Kendall asked softly, hoping to help James continue.

"I don't know." he told him, his voice cracking a bit. "He wore a mask but… you were in the basement with me." tears started falling down James' cheeks like rapid fire. "He- he brought you in front of me and then he t-took my hand and put it on your chest so I could feel your heartbeat." James fought off a sob. "He told me to remember what it sounded like because it wouldn't last much longer. And- and then he took out his g-gun-"

Sensing James was about to breakdown, Kendall just pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. James buried his face in Kendall's chest, his tears soaking through his t-shirt. "I'm sorry." James choked out through his sobs, clutching Kendall tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kendall told him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"But he said it was my fault you died." James explained and let out another sob.

"It was just a dream Jamie." Kendall reminded him. "It's not real, I'm ok." he pushed James away only to take his hand and place it on your chest. "My heart's still beating, and it beasts only for you." he whispered to him.

Despite his tears, James managed a small smile as his fist curled around Kendall's shirt, just taking in his heartbeat. It pounded like speakers, steady and strong, traveling into James and making his own heart clench with joy. "I love you Jamie." Kendall whispered to him, leaning in to kiss James' cheek.

He blushed faintly. "I love you too." he replied.

Kendall paused thoughtfully. "What do you say that we break my mom's rule just this once, and I sleep with you tonight?" he offered.

James' smile grew. "I'd- I'd like that." he said, feeling his cheeks heat up at the proposition.

Kendall smiled as well and crawled under the blanket next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. James rested his head on Kendall's chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull him to a blissful sleep.


End file.
